


Morning Struggles

by TheChickenPit



Series: Chicken's RusAme Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A quick thing because i wanted to post something, ANd i haven't posted in a while, Alpha Russia, Fluffy, If you get grossed out easily be warned, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Omega America, Omegaverse, Periods, Uncomfortable descriptions of periods, please do NOT repost without my permission, quarantine is boring, slice of life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenPit/pseuds/TheChickenPit
Summary: Alfred's period starts at the worst possible time.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Chicken's RusAme Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599085
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Morning Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed. Its 1am and I just really want to post something since updates have been long over due. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

A strange, wet sensation between Alfred’s legs drew him from his sleep, hazy mind not fully registering the damp spot he was lying on. The only other sounds besides the ticking of clock was the soft, breathy sighs escaping past his boyfriend’s lips as he slept behind him, an arm draped across Alfred’s hips. His mind slowly became aware of the light slipping through the curtains, aware of the dull ache pulsing in his abdomen, pulling him to consciousness. 

Alfred scrunched his nose in discomfort, not wanting to move from Ivan’s protective, warm hold. However, the ache was becoming stronger and stronger until something in Alfred’s head clicked that something wasn’t right. His eyes fluttered open drowsily and he took in the blurry details of the bedside lamp, the flashing figures of the alarm clock. Why was his stomach hurting? Wet patch on mattress. Sweat maybe? No, too wet and slimy-

“Shit!” Alfred bolted upright, uncaring of Ivan complaining groans of annoyance from being jostled, and threw the covers back. He was met with red stained sheets and boxers and instantly realized the predicament he was in. His first instinct was to panic; first of all, he’d just leaked all over his boyfriend’s sheets and probably all over Ivan’s clothes-wait, no yeah, there’s blood on his boxers; secondly, this was the first time his period had come while at Ivan’s house and he had no supplies on hand.

Ivan shifted in his sleep and Alfred’s heart rated soared, hands instantly becoming sweaty and clammy. What was he going to do? What could he do? Ditch Ivan and run? No, he couldn’t do that-but what? Wake him up and tell him the truth? But what if Ivan got mad- then what? He’d leave and never come back? Okay that was a bit extreme…..But still.

Too caught up in his thoughts to notice Ivan’s eyes opening, Alfred freaked out over the ruined sheets and his stained boxers. With a grunt, Ivan noticed his boxers were sticking unpleasantly to his skin. Confused he sat up and looked down only to be surprised by the sight of blood. 

Alfred jerked out of his thoughts as he felt Ivan move, stiffening when the sound of silence stretched on. Come on, say something. Please. Just one word. Anything to break the silence. Alfred pleaded in his head, the uncomfortable silence bearing down on his shoulders, gut twisting and churning.

“Are you okay?”

Again, Alfred jumped from the sudden rumbling of words, whipping his around to stare at Ivan’s worried eyes.

“Um, do I look okay to you?” Alfred chuckled nervously, just wanting right then and there for the earth to open up and swallow him. He tore his gaze from Ivan’s and focused on the creases in the white sheets, face a burning scarlet.

“I mean, are you in pain?”

What was with the questions? Alfred nodded hesitantly, lips pursed in embarrassment at the situation.

Ivan yawned from beside him and he turned to watch Ivan stretch his arms above his head, taking a moment to appreciate the thick muscles of his boyfriend’s torso.  
He cleared his throat, “Um, sorry for leaking on the sheets and-he coughed awkwardly and gestured to Ivan’s boxers- on you.”

“It is okay Alik, it can’t be helped. I’ll go run you a bath and you can take the sheets off for washing, alright?” Ivan sat up to kiss Alfred tenderly on the cheek, breathing tiredly, amused at the warmth radiating off Alfred’s face.

“Okay.”  
With that Ivan slipped out of bed and padded away to the bathroom, wiggling off his stained boxers on the walk there.

Alfred remained still for a few seconds, taking a few moments to process everything. Ivan didn’t care. Ivan is helping him. He hasn’t been kicked out yet so that was a good sign. Still, he felt guilty for messing up white sheets. It would take forever to get out. He peeled himself off the sheets with a grimace, boxers sticking to the red pool, and stripped the bed. Bundling the sheets into one big ball, he carried it towards the sound of running water.

Ivan knelt beside the bathtub nude, hand dangling in the water to test the temperature. Alfred dumped the bundle beside the hamper and finally rid himself of his sticky underwear. Ivan paid him no mind as Alfred peeled his boxers off, awkwardly sliding them down his legs to avoid making even more of a mess.

However, he had more persistent issues than the massacre happening in-between his legs, and sat delicately on the toilet. The next five minutes went horribly as the silence was filled with splashing and wet farts that left Alfred’s ears burning with shame. It wasn’t that they’d never gone to the bathroom in front of each other but Alfred’s ass was feeling particularly vocal that morning.

The tap was turned off and Alfred made sure to clean himself thoroughly before stepping into the steaming water. Ivan slipped in behind him, cradling his aching hips with big, gentle hands. Alfred hummed, content.

“Thank you for not making such a big deal about this.” Alfred whispered, resting his head against Ivan’s shoulder.

“You cannot help it, Alik. It would be unfair to make you feel bad about it.” Ivan responded, pressing wet kisses into Alfred’s cheek. “They can be washed, there is no need to worry.”

Alfred leaned into the kisses happily, enjoying the distraction from the ache in his abdomen and back. He wasn’t in the clear just yet.

“Can you go out and get me supplies? If you don’t mind that would be great, oh and some chocolate too please.” Alfred asked, eyes closed as he leaned into Ivan’s comfortable chest.

Ivan hummed and Alfred could feel the vibrations against his back. “I already have some pads here for emergencies but I’ll go get you the chocolate.”

Alfred’ eyes shot open in surprise and he looked up at Ivan’s fond gaze. “You have pads, for me?”

Ivan nodded and that was enough to make Alfred feel like the luckiest, and the most loved, man in the world.


End file.
